Underworld
Underworld is one of the planes of existence in the Endoverse. It is both a purgatory of sorts, a physical barrier between Hell and the remaining realms, and the home of the Zzin race. It is ruled by the Haydes bloodline. Geography Underworld is divided into several continents known as the Elemental Realms, which all converge at a single center point - the Haydes Citadel. These Realms all represent and contain different elemental races of Zzin, and each have harsh land with extreme dangers to them. Underworld is described as an enormous underground cavern spanning to a seemingly infinite degree. It has never been fully explored in it's entirety. Underworld is split up into the Realms of Fire, Ice, Darkness, Nature, Earth, and Storm. Great Cities Underworld has Seven Great Cities within it, each being the Royal Capitals of their respective Realm, as well as the City built around the Haydes Citadel itself - these seven cities are the only ones of their scale, and are surrounded almost exclusively by small towns and villages on the outer reaches of the realm. They are known as followed by: Prinzuleth The city at the very center of Underworld, it was build around the Haydes Citadel as the capital of Underworld at the end of the war for Underworld, led by Dizakhan Haydes. Once just a cluster of temples around the Citadel, it has since been built into the largest and mightiest of any city in Underworld, and is believed to be bigger than even Tel'Natha, the capital of Ether. Prinzuleth is described to have walls of Nerinium mixed with the bones of Dragons, so sturdy that it would take the might of all Six realms to break them down. The walls took five thousand years to fully construct, as the time it took to gather the resources, melt down and shape them was ridiculously high. The city has seven Arenas within it, each one based around its given Realm, as well as a Center one where only the Greatest Warriors can compete. These Arenas are known as: ''-Tilvith, Arena of Fire'' ''-Relvith, Arena of Ice'' ''-Karvith, Arena of Darkness'' ''-Zirnelrith, Arena of Shock'' ''-Gowdelnith, Arena of Nature'' ''-Heledith, Arena of Earth'' ''-Karzetox, the Haydes Arena'' At the center of Prinzuleth lies the Haydes Citadel, which contains the Throne of R'Das; a power conduit for the Haydes family, who are able to use it to replenish their energy and recover wounds. The throne is completely indestructible, and can only be used by one with the Haydes Birthmark. It is said that if no Haydes remains to sit on the Throne of R'Das for a year, the Gates of Hell will open after seven months of breaking, in which time the Elzin will begin to escape. Reydulair The Great City of Ice Realm, Reydulair is ruled by the Hyperfrost Family. It is a mighty city built from ice and crystal colder than any known to the other realms. It is said that even lightning has difficulty breaking through this mighty ice. The city is a bright cyan blue and is lit by blue flames incapable of melting the ice surrounding it. It is said to be guarded by powerful gigantic two-legged beasts known as Vergoth. Reydulair is commonly inhabited by Vampires native to Underworld. Scorzalthaar The Great City of Fire Realm, Scorzalthaar is typically ruled by the current heir of the Haydes Family. Typically given to the next in line as a test as well as to gain experience, Scorzalthaar is a very unruly city with very little in regards to law or protection. WIPCategory:Underworld Category:Zzin Category:Haydes Category:Realms